


Woe Betide the Conquerors

by misura



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The rival!strippers!AU someone asked for, except kinda sorta set in canon.





	Woe Betide the Conquerors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



> forgive me, I couldn't resist. <3

Marcus Flavius Aquila had the body of a Roman god, and he knew it.

Unfortunately, Esca could have filled the Library of Alexandria by writing down all the things Marcus _didn't_ know. Twice. Assuming anyone would have ever gone to the trouble of teaching him how to write Latin as well as speak it.

"What are you doing?" Moments like these, Esca didn't know why he even bothered. Sure, Marcus had a nice body, and he was an absolute favorite with the crowd, but so what?

Esca was fairly popular himself, with a select group of discerning customers, most of whom had learned by now the difference between looking and touching. If he wanted to, he might have made a nice bit of extra coin by inviting one of _them_ into his bed. _They_ , at least, would have appreciated the experience - though, to be fair, Marcus wasn't unappreciative, exactly.

A better statement of the problem would be to say that Marcus was an idiot.

"Uh." Marcus looked up. For a moment, when he'd gone down on his knees in front of Esca, Esca had thought that this might not turn out to be the total disaster it had been last time they'd done this. That Marcus's confidence sprang from, say, actual experience rather than an overinflated ego. "Blow job?"

Esca liked the idea of Marcus sucking his cock. He was a Briton; by definition, most people viewed him as a second-class citizen. At best. At worst, they viewed him as an object. Had he been a slave, they might have at least shown him some respect for fear of offending his owner.

So yeah. Having a Roman suck his cock held some appeal.

It was just Esca's bad luck that the Roman in question clearly had no idea whatsoever what he was doing. Esca supposed that he might teach Marcus (he felt his cock twitch just a bit at the idea, at the image of Marcus, on his knees, doing anything Esca told him, exactly as Esca told him to do it). Unfortunately, he knew that the reality wouldn't live up to his fantasies.

"How about asking first?" Esca said. They'd come up here, both a little drunk. They hadn't talked much.

Marcus blinked. "Uh. Do you want a blow job?"

Esca wanted to slap his perfect Roman face. On the other hand, fair was fair. "No," he said. "Thank you."

"Only last time we did this, you said that I was being inconsiderate for - "

Marcus's face was still very near Esca's crotch. It made it fairly easy to get him to shut up. Marcus made some muffled sounds, until he seemed to get the - well, let's be generous and call it a 'hint'.

"Why do you always have to be so - " Marcus said, the moment Esca gave him a bit of room to breathe. Clearly, that had been a mistake.

"I only accept blow jobs from people who know what they're doing," Esca said, allowing Marcus to get to his feet. The expression on his face was a bit sullen.

"If everyone thought like that, nobody would be having any sex ever."

"I'm not everyone," Esca said. He sometimes wondered if Marcus thought they were in love. Esca knew that if he ever did fall in love, it wouldn't be with a Roman, but Marcus seemed like exactly the kind of idiot who wouldn't be able to tell the difference between someone appreciating your ability to make them come and someone thinking the sun rose in your eyes.

Marcus grinned wryly. "I know _that_. So, fine. What do you want me to do?"

 _Fuck me,_ Esca thought. _Fuck me until I have forgotten my own name, and the fact that the Romans killed my parents, and that my people will never be free again to live the lives they have lived for hundreds and hundreds of years, before_ you _came and took it all away from us._

Of course, he would never say any of that out loud. It was none of Marcus's business, anyway. He'd never asked about Esca's past, how a Briton had ended up making a living by taking off his clothes in front of rich Roman citizens. 

That one favor, Esca had been happy to return. It wasn't as if he even wanted to know how Marcus had ended up here, anyway. Esca didn't care. They could have sex a dozen, a hundred times, and he still wouldn't care. It was just sex. A handful of coppers would buy him as much in the whorehouse next door.

Rather than answer Marcus's question, Esca pulled him in closer for a kiss. This being Marcus, it wasn't much of a kiss, but it shut Marcus up and Esca enjoyed the sensation of Marcus's body pressed up against his own, warm and solid and his to do with as he wished.

For all of his faults, all of his Roman arrogance, when it came to sex, Marcus turned out to be perfectly happy to let someone else call the shots, tell him what to do, when to take things slower, or faster, harder. Marcus's stamina was nothing to scoff at, either - even if Esca did, from time to time.

A bit of manoevering saw them (finally!) to the bed. Esca was annoyed to realize that he was as hard as Marcus, as if he wanted this as much as Marcus did.

Happily, Marcus seemed to busy getting his clothes off to notice, and once they were both naked, it didn't seem to matter as much anymore. Esca'd as soon get it over with quickly, really.

Marcus obliged, even if he did insist of some more kissing. Esca didn't mind, exactly, but kisses weren't going to get him any closer to coming. Marcus's cock inside of him did. Marcus's cock inside of him made everything else seem worth it. Marcus's cock was perfection, though that, too, was one of those things Esca had no intention of admitting out loud. It felt good to have Marcus's cock inside of him, to feel himself filled and stretched. To flip their positions so that Marcus was lying on his back, looking up at him as if Esca was the most beautiful thing Marcus had ever seen, and then to feel Marcus's cock slide in further every time Esca moved.

Marcus was close to coming already, Esca could tell. _No stamina,_ he thought. _Stupid Roman,_ and then Marcus proved his point perfectly by mumbling, "I love you," and he came, taking Esca right over the edge with him, before Esca could come up with a suitably cutting reply.


End file.
